


Blink of an Eye

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Amilyn Holdo, Destruction of Alderaan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Luke Organa, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mutual Masturbation, Prince Luke Skywalker, Submissive Luke Skywalker, leia skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Luke Organa deals with the destruction of Alderaan.





	Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Homesickness
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this something I’m doing for my Luke-Leia switched verse. (Leia in Luke’s place, Et cetera)

They had won. Luke Organa knew that much. All thanks to Leia Skywalker — and Han Solo too. He hadn’t expected the smuggler to have a selfless streak, but that being said, it was always good to be surprised. In a good way, that is. The Empire was regrouping, without a doubt, but at least no other planet had to live in fear of being all but annihilated.  
  
Just like Jedha. Just like Alderaan.  
  
_— a blast of green light from the Death Star, from what Luke could see from the viewscreen. Luke knee that this wasn’t like Jedha, where they sought merely to ravage. The Empire wanted to all but exterminate the Rebellion, to make sure that no one else could fight back against them. And if not that, they would make an example to the galaxy._  
  
Luke squeezed his eyes shut, but it didn’t block out the pain. The sound of millions of voices screaming for help, trapped on Alderaan with no chance of escape —   
  
Luke rubbed his temples. He wasn’t one for alcohol, normally, but here — it felt almost required. The festivities, and the funeral for those who hadn’t made it back — from Jyn Erso to Biggs Darklighter to everyone on Alderaan and more — had taken a lot out of him, and there was someone he needed to call, just to make sure that she knew he was safe.  
  
Amilyn.  
  
The others were heading off to bed. Luke knew that Han and Chewie had gone off to their rooms, that Leia was already exhausted from the loss of her mentor (he knew how she felt. Obi-Wan has been dear to him as well), but he needed to contact her. To see her, with his own eyes.  
  
He got to his room, and set up the hologram. As soon as Amilyn’s familiar face showed up on the hologram, he sighed in relief. She looked tired, but her face lit up the moment she saw Luke. “Luke! You’re safe.”  
  
“I am.” _But a lot of my friends are dead, _Luke thought. Wiped out in the blink of an eye.  
  
“I heard about Alderaan,” Amilyn said. “I’m so sorry, Luke.”  
  
“They just wanted us _dead.” _Luke’s voice cracked. “Every last one of us. I — I tried to argue with Tarkin.” He could remember, looking into the eyes of the Grand Moff as Vader restrained him (Vader hadn’t destroyed Alderaan, but he had been against the Death Star, thought of it as foolish, and hadn’t done anything), trying to argue that even _Tarkin _simply couldn’t destroy a planet full of innocent people.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Amilyn said, softly.  
  
“Vader...forced me to watch...” That had been one of the worst parts. Luke and Vader hadn’t been good friends, but Luke had formed a bizarre sort of bond with the Sith Lord — much to his foster parents’ dismay. _He’ll disappoint you, Luke, _Bail had warned him. Stars, was that an understatement.  
  
“He’s a monster,” Amilyn said. “I’m so sorry, Luke. It wasn’t your fault.”  
  
"I can’t believe he did nothing. I know he’s...Vader, but still...”  
  
“That wasn’t your fault either,” Amilyn said. “Really.”  
  
Something about Amilyn’s words were soothing, and yet there was a feeling like Luke could have done more. Argued more. Then again, Tarkin was a monster; there was no love in him. Not a shred.  
  
And Vader...hard as it was, Luke knew that there was nothing left in Vader either. Not a shred of anything. He could remember what Obi-Wan had said in one of their surreptitious holocalls. “He’s more machine now than man, twisted and evil.” Obi-Wan had been right. The idea that anyone could be beyond redemption...it was hard to wrap one’s head around. But it was true. Far too true.  
  
“The best we can do is keep fighting,” Amilyn said. “No matter what it takes. Remember, Luke: hope is like a sun.”  
  
“Yeah.” Amilyn didn’t need to say any more. Luke already knew.  
  
***  
  
They talked. Luke told her about Han, about Leia — the unlikely pair that had rescued him. Amilyn listened, chuckling at the right parts, and after what happened, Luke knew that he needed a laugh out of this. Han and Leia were getting used to each other. Luke knew that much. They had gotten off to a rocky start, naturally, but now...now Han had at least earned Leia’s respect.  
  
“They’re troublemakers,” Amilyn said. “I like them.”  
  
Luke smiled. “So do I.” Two fundamentally bright, brilliant beings, and he was lucky to have them.  
  
Amilyn paused. “It’s been too long since we connected,” she said. “Far too long. I did miss you.”  
  
“So did I." Luke knew that fighting in the Rebellion, leading it, was a case of seeing Amilyn too infrequently. She was like a sun in and of herself, and Luke missed her more than she could ever know.  
  
They could work around that distance issue. Somehow.  
  
Amilyn’s dark eyes seemed to light up, if only a bit. “Did you?"  
  
"I did, Amilyn. Hell,” and Luke laughed despite himself, “While I was in the Falcon heading to Yavin, I just thought of you. How long it would take before I got home. Home to you.” A beat. “Home is you, as far as I’m concerned.” A smile. “And Han was being kind of...insufferable about Leia. Um, not that I feel _that _for her. He just got on my nerves."  
  
“I know,” Amilyn said.  
  
“But stars...I did miss you.”  
  
“I know.” Then, “You know, there are ways to get around this...distance issue...”  
  
“I like where this is going,” Luke said.  
  
“Tell me about what you were thinking about in the Falcon.”  
  
There had been the usual stuff. Simply talking with her. Other fantasies had involved getting to know her again, more intimately — the feel of her nipple beneath his tongue, the taste of her as he delved between her legs. Her caress on his skin.  
  
And even voicing it out loud to her, Luke looked around to make sure — damn sure — that the others were asleep. Luckily, they were. Even looking back at Amilyn, he could swear that her breathing had become more shallow, her eyes wide and dark like a night without stars.  
  
She was beautiful, if unusual with her dyed green hair, and she’d chosen him.  
  
Luke paused. He wasn’t good at dirty talk — the first time he’d tried, he had actually broken into laughter and couldn’t finish. There was something inherently hilarious about words meant to be sexy. But Amilyn nodded. “You’re doing good, Luke. Touch yourself for me.”  
  
Luke pulled down his pants — he didn’t want to ruin them — before curling his hand around his shaft (it still felt vulgar to call it a “cock”). He hissed in relief at the friction. Even following Amilyn’s commands, he forced himself to forget about Han and Leia sleeping across from him, to focus on Amilyn’s face — and just how impressed she looked. When Amilyn did feel like being the leader (and Luke didn’t complain; sometimes he needed a bit of reprieve from fussing over everyone), she wasn’t ever truly cruel. Whatever it took, she was gentle.  
  
"I swear — ah! — Han sleeps like a log,” Luke gasped out in between strokes.  
  
"Forget about Han,” Amilyn said. “Just focus on where you are, right now.”  
  
“Sure." Even following Amilyn’s directions, watching her pull up the skirt of her dress, pull away underwear, and rub at her clit...she looked amazing. Sounded amazing, and Luke could only imagine she was really enjoying herself.  
  
Luke could already feel the pressure in his lower belly. Building, building, growing more delicious with each stroke. He was trying to keep quiet, but he couldn’t stay quiet forever. Then, “I’m...”  
  
"I know,” Amilyn said. “Let go, Luke.”  
  
Luke did, and it was like the slap of a tidal wave as he came into his hand. Amilyn followed a while after, shaking, trembling, and she was such a glorious sight.  
  
They cleaned up. Luke returned after washing his hands and pulling his pants back up. “I’m had I didn’t ruin those pants,” he said.  
  
Amilyn snorted. “Impossible,” she said, affectionately. “You’re impossible.”  
  
“Guilty as charged.”  
  
A more somber silence passed over them.  
  
“Luke...if you ever need me, send out the signal. I’ll be there. I promise.”  
  
Luke smiled. “I know.”


End file.
